Pain Relief
by mangamslx
Summary: NSFW. Sakura has a headache. Kakashi helps her out. KakaSaku fluff/smut. One-shot.


Sakura stripped her clothes as she walked towards the bathroom in her small one-bedroom apartment. Her head had been pounding for days, and only continued to get worse and worse over the course of the week. Usually she would just numb the pain with her medical ninjutsu, but after a particularly long day of work at the hospital, her chakra reserves were low and she decided against it. The combination of knowing she would finally have a day off tomorrow with her long day at work left her feeling lazy. She left a trail of clothing leading up to her bathtub as she reached her destination, left only in her panties and shinobi sandals. She sat on the rim of her porcelain tub and divested herself of the remainder of her clothing before leaning over and turning a few knobs to start preparing her bath. Sakura dipped her hand into the water and sighed happily as it reached the perfect temperature – warm enough not to burn her skin, but hot enough to relax her tense muscles. It wasn't often that she set aside the time to relax in her tub, usually too exhausted from work to set it up, or opting for a shower in the morning. Even then, when showering in the morning, Kakashi would sometimes join her, dragging out the amount the time she spent and almost causing her to be late on some occasions.

 _Mmm, Kakashi_. Sakura hummed in pleasure at the thought of her ex-sensei turned lover. She finished setting up her bath by dropping in different soaps and oils for her to soak in – ones that turned the water a distinct shade of pink, lighter than her own cotton-candy colored hair, alongside ones that held beautiful, distinct floral scents, like jasmine and lavender, and ones that would make her skin soft. She tied her hair into a tight bun and dipped the rest of her body into the water, positioning herself so that only her clavicles and up were untouched by the warm, pink water. She sighed in relief as the heat instantly started to relax her, and with the floral scents wafting around the room, she let her thoughts return back to the man she missed.

Their relationship, which had originally started off as more of a friends-with-benefits arrangement, had truly blossomed into something incredible. He was currently away on a mission, one that he was supposed to get back from nearly a week ago. Sakura was used to his long disappearances; it was part of being with an elite shinobi like Kakashi. That didn't make her miss his presence any less, though. They had been seeing each other for nearly a year, and Sakura felt ready to take it to the next level. Upon his arrival back to Konoha, she was planning on asking him to move in with her. Although her apartment was small, Kakashi's studio was even smaller, and she felt that neither of them really needed that much space, especially when they were so busy most of the time. It would just be nice to have someone to come home to every night, or to come home to her; someone to take care of in any way that she could. She'd already given him a key to her place, and in her mind, the next logical step was for him to permanently come stay with her.

As her body relaxed she found that the pain in her head started to recede, but the bath didn't turn out to be enough to fully relieve the pain. She wished Kakashi was there with her, touching her, setting her body on fire and giving her neurons some other sensory information to pay attention to. He knew her body better than she did; he knew exactly what to stroke, and knead, and nip, in order to make her feel good. Her thoughts started to drift from innocent to her dirtier, sexual side, and she laughed silently at how much of a pervert she had become since dating Kakashi. _Not a pervert, she corrected herself, just more in touch with my sexuality_. She imagined Kakashi was in the tub with her, with barely enough room to maneuver in, massaging her body and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Her hands drifted to her breasts, and she softly kneaded her own flesh, moaning softly at the slight pleasure it gave her. It would've felt much better with Kakashi's rough, callused hands running across her skin, but this would have to do. She lightly ran her palm over one pert nipple, shivering at how it felt. She twisted her nipple with her nimble fingers and let her other hand drift down her stomach, imagining that it was Kakashi's doing. As her right hand reached her core, she let a single finger push against her most sensitive, tight bundle of nerves and let out a shudder, softly moaning her lover's name. She let her finger trace light circles around her clit as she continued to knead her left breast, breathing deeply as she felt the pain in her head ease slightly. She moved her hand to her neglected right breast and fell into a rhythm, playing with her nipples and tight little button in synchrony. After a few minutes she felt the heat in her sex start to build, and she groaned, needing more. She moved her finger from to her slit, feeling her wetness on her lips even in the water. She slipped a single digit into her waiting core and shuddered at how good it felt. "Ah, Kakashi," she groaned, imagining that it was he who was doing this to her.

So wrapped up was she in her antics that she didn't hear it when he opened the front door of her home. He saw her clothes lining the floor and thought it odd; it wasn't like Sakura to be messy. He picked up her belongings and deposited them on her bed when he heard it with his sharp ears – coming from the bathroom was his girl, moaning softly. She'd left the door to the bathroom slightly ajar, obviously not expecting him at this moment. Quietly, he pushed the door open and watched her. He gasped inaudibly, immediately turned on by the view in front of him: Sakura had propped herself up so that her breasts were out of the water, and he could see her tugging at her nipple, her eyes closed and mouth agape as she took in deep, ragged breaths. It didn't take much imagination for him to figure out what she was doing with her other hand. He was satisfied with just watching her, loving how oblivious she was to his presence, but then he heard her moan his name. "Oh, Kakashi… please, more…"

Within a flash he was naked, kneeling at the side of the tub and he whispering in her ear: "Whatever you want, Sakura."

Startled, she jumped up slightly and ceased all movement, staring at Kakashi in bewilderment. Her little action caused her small perky breasts to bounce, which only furthered Kakashi's arousal. "K-Kakashi! When… how… uh…" Kakashi smirked and leaned in further to nip her earlobe.

"Can I join you?"

Sakura's face burned as she flushed. "I… of course," she said shyly. She watched with her big, green orbs as he placed himself in the tub, laying to her side but still distinctly hovering over her body. He placed his lips against hers and gave her a strong, sensual kiss. He had missed her while he was away, and now that he was finally with her again, his mouth pressed against her soft lips, he realized just how much. She must have felt the same way, as she tentatively placed her hand on the back of his head and deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Using one arm to keep his position balanced, he placed his left hand on her waist and pushed his body onto hers, feeling her skin against his. He broke the kiss then but kept his lips purposely close to hers, breathing onto her face as he spoke. "Sakura, tell me. What were you thinking about just now?" Her flush grew and she looked away from him, embarrassed that she had been caught touching herself. He used two fingers and pushed under her chin, forcing her to make eye contact with him. He gave her a small smile, and asked again, "Tell me, baby."

Sakura stared into his mismatched eyes, and with embarrassment present in her voice, mumbled, "I had a headache, s-so I just imagined you were helping me f-feel better." She watched as Kakashi's smile turned into more a devilish smirk. He snaked his hand up to her breast and whispered into her ear, "I think I can help with that."

She moaned as she felt Kakashi's strong hand knead her soft flesh before pinching and pulling her hard nipple. Her whispered into her ear, "Tell me what you want, baby. What were you thinking about? What was I doing to you?" She bit her lip as a shudder overtook her body. "Kakashi… you were just… with you hands…" she pushed his hand down, and he immediately got the idea. He moved his mouth to her neck and started to leave warm, wet kisses as his fingers reached her sex. Slowly he slipped a single finger into her, pumping a few times, and realizing just how wet she was, he slipped in a second. She said his name in between shaky moans, and he licked her neck in response. "Uhn, faster, Kakashi, please…" He set his fingers to a quicker pace and slipped in a third."Ah, G-God, Kakashi!"

"Is this what you had in mind, Sakura?" She bit her lip and nodded, making eye contact with him. Looking into her eyes somehow made this feel more personal for him, more tender. He wanted nothing more than to look into her eyes when she reached her peak, to take in just how much pleasure he was giving her, how much love she was receiving. He was fully hovered over her now, no longer on his side. He pressed his forehead to hers and maintained their eye contact. She placed one hand on the side of his face and gripped his fully erect member with the other. They both groaned; her at the feeling of his fingers inside of her, and the feeling of his hard cock in her hand, he at the feeling of her soft hand on him, slowing moving up and down. With what little self-control he had, he stopped the motions of her hand with his free one. "No, baby. I want this to be about you."

Sakura gasped softly at the tone of his voice, not completely sure what to make of it. "Kakashi," she moaned, "please, I need more…" She removed her hand from his face and used her palm to rub his slit, her other hand still covered by his on his erect member. "I want this. I want you," she said softly.

He sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling, his eyes closing at the sensation. He felt her hand flex under his and he let go, opening his eyes to look at her as she began to stroke him again. "Here?" he said quickly, his restraint leaving him. He didn't care if they made a mess, and apparently, neither did she. It had been too long. She nodded, repositioning herself to make it easier for him to enter her as he removed his fingers from inside her body. She groaned at the loss of contact, but only had to endure it for a minute as he swiftly sheathed himself within her body. "O-oh, Kakashi!" she moaned. Her legs were wrapped around his lower back as he slowly moved himself in and out, one hand returning to her waist and the other holding his weight on the bottom of the tub. Water sloshed on either side, pouring onto the bathroom floor. She didn't have much time to notice however, as he hurriedly picked up the pace and her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands resting just beneath his hair. He moved his face to the crook of her neck, whispering naughtily in her ear as she moaned and begged for more. She moved her arms and wrapped them around his midsection, leaving scratches on his back as he fucked her hard into the tub. Kakashi felt her contractions start to build and knew she wouldn't last much longer. He sucked on a sensitive spot underneath her ear before placing his forehead back on hers, wanting to watch her as she came.

"Sakura, Sakura look at me," he said huskily. Green eyes met his mismatched ones, and he spoke again. "Cum for me, baby. Keep your eyes open, I want to see you." Sakura moaned louder and his words were her undoing. She said his name again and again, and her voice became softer and softer as she focused on looking into his eyes. Her inner walls gripped him, pulling him and begging for his release. He came inside her then, mumbling how good she felt through his own moans. He thought about how beautiful she looked as they came together, and the words tumbled out of his mouth. She smiled shyly at him, not expecting him to say such a thing during a moment like this. When they'd both fully come down from their orgasms, he pulled out of her and rose from the rub, taking her into his arms and stepping onto the wet bathroom floor. He grabbed a bathrobe that hung on the back of her bathroom door and walked into her bedroom, all the while carrying her bridal style, before setting her on her own feet. He went to put the bathrobe on her when she stopped him. "Kakashi, I can do it, you know." He shushed her and placed a kiss on her temple before dressing her in the fluffy teal robe. Then he picked her up again, quickly placing her onto her bed. "I should go clean up the bathroom," she mumbled awkwardly. Kakashi had never been so tender with her before, and as much as she loved it, she wasn't sure how to react.

"Don't worry, " he said sweetly. "I can do it." He placed his forearms on either side of her head and looked deeply into her eyes. His skin was still wet, and he dripped on her slightly, but she didn't mind. "But before that…" he said in a slightly more mischievous tone, a smirk forming on his beautiful face, "…how's your head?"


End file.
